warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crystalcat137/The Tribe of Gray Dawn
Introduction The Warriors universe is set inside the forest, where few venture inside the city. But that has changed. Welcome to a land where trees are replaced by buildings. Where there is not soft grass or pine needles, but sidewalks and stone paths. Welcome to a land you’ve never seen before...* *unless you’ve been to a city before, in which case you can ignore that part Allegiances Skyteller(s): Flight of Startled Pigeon (Crystalcat137) Protectors: Scavengers: Petal That Floats On Wind (Crystalcat137) Howl Of Gray Wolf (Starflight897) Hunters: Breeze that Rustles Leaves (Starflight897) Healers: Cloud that Covers the Moon (Crystalcat137) Dew Glittering on Leaf (Starflight897) Watchers: Rose Growing In Leaves (Crystalcat137) Brook That Flows Swiftly (Crystalcat137) Elders: To-Bes: Kit-Mothers: Feather of Black Crow (Crystalcat137) Kits: Swift Mouse Carrying Leaf (Crystalcat137) Fish in Silver Pond (Crystalcat137) Dust that Flies in Wind (Crystalcat137) Traits -The Tribe can speak the language of all city animals. -This leads to alliances with raccoons and foxes. -It also means that they find it hard killing prey. -They also have tough paw pads. -The Tribe has a vast knowledge of humans. -However, most think the forest is a myth. -They have also evolved to be able to eat carrion. Ranks Skyteller: Also known as Teller of the Night Sky, Skytellers are the same as Stonetellers. However, they do not go to the Moonstone. They read the sky, interpreting patterns in the stars as prophecies. This takes moons of practice, and there are very few Skytellers. The apprenticeship usually begins at 4 1/2 moons instead of 6, and lasts much longer than a normal apprenticeship would. Protector: Those in this rank defend the camp from attacks, which are quite frequent- raids by other animals, attacks from other rogue groups- on average, at least 3 times a moon. They also protect from attacks by predators who are looking for kits. They also usually accompany patrols. Scavenger: These cats scavenge anything, really. They usually scavenge for food, nest material, herbs, and medicine. They are essential to the Tribe, and without them, they would not survive. They are good fighters, as they come across aggressive animals regularly. Hunter: These are the equivalent of Prey-Hunters. As their name might suggest, they hunt prey, usually birds, like pigeons and sparrows, or rats and mice. However, they regularly travel to the Greenplace, where there is wildlife like rabbits and fish. Healers: Like their name suggests, they are the healers of the Tribe. As herbs are scarce, they have learned to use other sources, such as human medicine. (Don’t do that to your cat, kids.) Like Skytellers, the apprenticeship takes longer than normal. They accompany dangerous patrols. Watchers: These cats, well, watch for dangers. If they spot a dangerous animal intending to harm the Tribe, they will sound an alarm call that can be heard by every cat in the Tribe. Beside that, they are the cartographers of the Tribe. They know the city better than any other cat, and regularly go on long journeys. Elders: They are retired cats of any other rank. Kit-Mothers: The equivalent of Queens or Den-Mothers. To-Bes: Apprentices. Kits: Self-Explanatory. Territory Category:Blog posts